


Like Cracked Porcelain

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Astrel, Commisson, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I literally watched this today but got the request three days ago, I'm claiming this ship name as my own, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, directly after the movie, might turn into a drabble chapter series, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Astrid emotionally drunk calls Rachel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I got commission requests for this movie already! If you haven't watched it yet, I recommend it! It's great!  
> Hopefully, you enjoy this. I think this may turn into a two shot drabble--depending on the payer of course. If you have any commission requests, please! Don't hesitate to message me!

When Rachel gets a call at 2am from a drunk and crying Astrid, she doesn’t question it. She’s up and dressed in a heartbeat, but nothing could prepare her for when she got to the top of Astrid’s penthouse. She’d never actually _imagined_ seeing the woman cry and lose her composure the way she was, and quite honestly, Rachel had no freaking clue what to do. To be quite honest, her heart ached, her throat clenched, and she wanted nothing more than to sweep Astrid into her arms and kiss her tears away. To be quite honest…

She was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are taking to the Astrid/Rachel (Astrel) ship so much. I was sure it wasn't going to be very popular. Then again, the CRA fanfiction is very low. lol

The large balcony was a mess; shards of glass, broken jewelry, ripped, and burnt clothing. Rachel looked over Astrid’s shaking form, and was scared to speak or touch the woman. She was standing barefoot amidst the mess, and Rachel disappeared momentarily before returning with the first pair of shoes she had come across. The Reebok sneakers had been tossed haphazardly in front of the large flat screen T.V. She was surprised they were even together. Strategically making her way back through the debris, she slowly offered the pair to the woman.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, Astrid…” She murmured, trying to avoid speaking too loud and spooking the woman. Astrid was standing perfectly still amongst the chaos now, her head downturned, long black hair covering her face. Moving slowly as if in a trance, Astrid took the shoes and slipped them on wordlessly before moving to the balcony railing. Rachel felt her heartbeat pick up momentarily until she watched Astrid lean on the ledge—not climb over it.

Astrid’s black blouse, slacks, and hair caused her to bleed into the image of the midnight sky, the city carving an impressive and daunting shape out of Singapore’s horizon. Sighing, Rachel moved to stand next to her without a single word. Astrid—to Rachel and many others—was like a statue; face forever sculpted into a kind a generous kind smile. Not tonight. Tonight, her angelic face was contorted in agony as she stared out at her city, trying hard to keep her composure. She was failing miserably.

“I’m sorry to have made you come here at this hour…” She whispered, her words carrying through the wind. Rachel was surprised at how sober she sounded despite her condition, and risked a quick glance at the taller woman. Every other instance she had observed Astrid’s fine features, she always felt like she was looking upon the handiwork of the most talent sculptor. The thought of seeing her shatter—whether that was losing her composure or literally being hurt—caused this frangible feeling in her chest that she couldn’t quite place. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she finally remembered to respond to the woman.

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m more than happy to be here for you,” Rachel responded, reaching out to touch the taller woman’s cold arm. She frowned. “Astrid…let’s go inside. You’re going to catch a cold—“

“I don’t care!” Astrid pulled away roughly, before bringing a shaky hand up to her mouth, onyx lashes fluttering shut, causing more tears to fall. Rachel was suddenly worried about the whole shattering thing again. “I don’t care.”

Astrid collapsed onto the lush lawn chair she was next to, and dropped her head in her hands.

“He wanted something he did to _matter_ ,” she laughed sardonically. “So, he cheated. When a quiet divorce wasn’t enough he… _he…_ ” Astrid’s throat tightened up, and she let a muffled sob. “He tried to take my _son_ …” She grated out, tremors rolling through her body.

“What!” Rachel exclaimed, taking a single stride to kneel in front of Astrid. “He can’t do that. He can’t take him from you. You’re his mother. _He’s_ the one that screwed up, he doesn’t deserve him.”

Rachel was furious. How could Colin even think he had a chance? Had the _right_ to take Astrid to court for their son. A person could be blind and deaf and still know that Astrid was the better parent, and that her son should stay with her. Taking a deep breath of the night air, she tried to control herself. She couldn’t get angry; she needed to be there for Astrid.

“You know he won’t win…”

Astrid nodded, wiping at her wet cheek. “I know. I just—I can’t believe he would do this to me.” Astrid looked up, and Rachel’s breath hitched in her throat as she began to wade in deep brown pools, shimmering from the moonlight.

“Why would he do this to me?” She rasped out, her lips down turning while tears fell even faster. Rachel felt her heart break, and she reached forward and pulled Astrid into a comforting hug. If this was any other situation, she would have reveled in the feeling of the taller woman’s body and warmth, but right now, that was the last thing on her mind.

“Some people would cut off others’ heads in order to make themselves taller…” Rachel muttered as she rubbed Astrid’s back soothingly. When she was this close, she could smell the heavy alcohol Astrid had drank. Sighing, she pulled back and held Astrid an arm’s length away as wiped away her tears with the pads of her thumbs.

“Let’s get you inside so you can rest.”

The taller woman didn’t put up any resistance as Rachel led her to the king sized bed. She helped her out of her dress, leaving her to sleep in her lacy underwear that, no doubt, costed more than Rachel wanted to think about. Pulling out a bottle of water and painkillers she had brought out of her purse, she sat them on the nightstand before settling herself down on the bed next to Astrid.

She gently combed the hair from her now relaxed, and sighed. Rachel loved Nick, but they agreed that marriage wasn’t the best option for them as they both wanted and needed different things. Rachel’s plane back to the states was scheduled to leave at 7:45 am, but feeling Astrid’s iron grip on her hand told her that she was going to have to stay a little longer.

**_ FIN _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end as per the commissioner's request! I hope you all enjoyed this little story. If you have a commission request, PM me, and we'll talk story plot, length, and prices! I'd love to write more Astrid and Rachel stories!


End file.
